


Like an Actor

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di quel memorabile giorno, in cui Rory si dovette fingere attore a bordo di un sottomarino russo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Actor

E nel momento in cui il Dottore si da dello stupido, che Rory capisce che sono spacciati. Sono a bordo di un sottomarino russo, non capisce nemmeno perchè il Dottore gli ha voluti portare in un ricevimento su un sottomarino russo nel ventiduesimo secolo, e il Dottore ha detto una battuta al capitano e ora sono in un avanzata cella, stanno per essere schiacciati e poi buttati in mare aperto. Il Dottore si fruga nelle tasche, trova un taglierino e prende la coperta blu che senza un vero motivo, si trova nella cella, la taglia ha metà, una metà la passa a lui, l’altra la butta via. Si avvicina a Amy e le passa una forcina, si ricorda che gli aveva detto che era brava a scassinare le porte, indicandole la porta.  
\- Mio giovane Rory - sussura piano - sono convinta che hai guardato almeno una sop opera, o sei andato a teatro, e anche se non sbaglio, non importa, seguimi e basta. -  
Il Dottore fa un respiro profondo, mentre mette il pezzo di coperta sulla testa a Rory.   
\- Non voglio che te ne vai, non puoi lasciarmi, non puoi! -  
All’inizio non capisce, poi riceve un’occhiataccia da Amy e capisce. - E’ colpa tua, è solo colpa tua. Mi hai tradita, sei un uomo ignobile e pensi solo ai soldi. Ti odio -  
Il guardiano che sta azionando i comandi, si distrae un’istante e gli fissa.   
Il Dottore sorride senza farsi vedere. - Non puoi farlo, sei la mia ragione di vita. Ti prego!-   
Amy lo guarda, come a volerli dire che ci sta riuscendo, e quindi che deve finire quel teatrino.  
\- Sei l’uomo della mia vita, ma non posso continuare a starti accanto - Rory si ferma un istante, sa che deve dire, e quindi immagina che sia il Dottore che sta scassinando la porta. - Non ti dimenticherò mai, non dimenticherò mai la nostra casa blu, ma ora devo seguire la mia strada -  
Vede che il Dottore sta indietreggiando, uscendo dalla porta aperta. - Devo andare -   
Cerca di dimostrare un po’ di nocalanche, mentre esce, prima di cominciare a correre.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo secoli, riesco a scrivere qualcosa su un prompt che non ricordo quasi più.


End file.
